Sound the Bugle
by MordreLupis
Summary: A short songfic about TJ helping Spinelli to remember herself during Mama's Girl


A/N: okay just a songfic that popped into my head while watching recess one day. It's from the episode where Spinelli calls ms. Grotque(how do you spell that) mama. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess and I do not own the song 'Sound the Bugle'.

I sighed as I looked out at her sitting all alone, her head down. She was usually such a loud, fiery person,it made me sad to see her so depressed, so ashamed of herself. It was true everyone was making fun of her from kindergartners to sixth graders, but some how it was like the hurt ran deeper this time. Like she had given up. This was not my best friend my best friend would never give up. So sure she called their teacher mama, that would have never stopped her before. I had to know what was really bothering her. I had to know how to help her.

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me

As the seasons change - remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on - I can't even start

I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

So I walked towards her and sat down next to her on the picnic table's bench. She didn't even blink. I slowly wrapped my arm around her and leaned forward to try and look into her face. She quickly turned away but not before I glimpsed her tear stained cheeks and her red, swollen eyes. The thought of such a mighty, proud person brought to their knees by kids who barely knew her, but feared her, it made me sick. I wrapped my other arm around her pulling her into a hug. She slowly returned it and gave me a silent thank you. Soon however I pulled away and asked " What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth for a reply but I cut her off, " Really, what's wrong? Not just the whole 'mama' thing,".

She sighed, but slowly began, " I don't know. I guess I feel like I've lost myself. I'm not the same,".

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me - lead me away...

Or leave me lying here

I looked at her with wide eyes, 'How could she change? She's fine just the way she was and I want her back.' Instead of speaking my mind, I answered her, " Youll never lose yourself as long as you hold on to who you really are, deep down inside."

She just looked at me hopelessness written acrost her face, " How do I do that? How do I hold on?' She whispered.

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark

Lay right down - decide not to go on

I looked down at her and offered a small smile. I whispered barely above my breath, " You have to remember,".

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls - remember who your are

If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

She looked confused so I elaborated, " You have to remember you're you. You have to remember to fight for yourself and for everything you believe in. You have to remember youll always be you,".

She looked like she was thinking hard, then suddenly a look of great understanding spread acrost her face and the determined glint I was so used to returned to her eyes. She only said, " I remember,".

But that was the best thank you I could ever have hoped for. Then the bell rang and we marched inside pointedly ignoring anyone who made fun of her. We got to our class room and sat down and just as our teacher came in she relized what was on the board. it was a crude drawing made to make her feel low about herself. She put her head down again as our teacher began to talk about how disgraceful making fun of someone was. She began to get exasperated when no-one even moved and exclaimed, " Doesn't anyone know where I'm coming from?"

Suddenly I did. Sometimes we have to fight and remember for each other too. I relized what I had to do and stood up and said, " I understand, mama, ".

It was like a chain reaction everyone stood and exclaimed their understanding using the term 'mama' quite loudly. I wasn't watching them however. I was watching her look around in awe. Then she looked at me and the awe and respect in her eyes encouraged me to fight for everyone who couldn't fight for themselves. To fight for those who couldn't remember.

So be strong tonight - remember who you are

Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle

To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for.

A/N: review if you want to flame I don't care. Oh and this song is 'Sound the Bugle' by Bryan Adams. it's an amazing song. Once again edited just because everytime I get a review I re-read this story and find a bunch of mistakes.


End file.
